The MoD in Time
by Agent Knightfall
Summary: The Worst Dark Lord in History has gone back in time. His aim? To prevent the death of his love. But when you're a dark lord, it's so easy to get side tracked, and if you're going to change the past you may as well change things to your advantage...
1. CH1: Prologue

00:00 31st July 2007

The Dark Lord surveyed his domain from his tall tower. After his Love had been murdered, by one whom they both thought of as a friend, He had fallen. He took over the Ministry of Magic incredibly easily, after all there weren't that many that could stand against him, and that was before the war killed them all. Following his successful occupation of Wizarding Britain, He started researching. It was always his Love's forte, but He was incredibly motivated. He was after all trying to find a way to bring her back.

He had made a breakthrough in his research today. He wouldn't be able bring her back to life, but he could prevent he death. He had already started the rite to return to the past. The Blood of One Hundred Enemies? Check; Master of the Deathly Hallows? Check; One case of Time Looped Time Turners? Check; One Standard Dose of Felix Felicis? Check; Runic Stabilization Array? Check;

It was Time. Time to fix the past. Who knows, maybe he could have an even Better Empire with his Love at his side. The Dark Lord stepped into the array, and fired a single beam of quantum energy from the Elder Wand. Holding all three of the Hallows, He fell through. And the world ended.

00:00 31st July 1987, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey

The 7-year-old Harry Potter woke up with a jump, in the cupboard under the stairs. In his lap, the three Deathly Hallow sat. He smirked. "I'm Back!"

07:00

The Dursley's made their way downstairs to the Dining Room, Ready for breakfast. Unfortunately for them it wasn't to be.

 _"Imperio"_

07:30

Harry was feasting like a king. With the massive reserves of magical power that he brought with him, as well as the equivalent of 24 years of resentment against the Dursley's, casting and maintaining the imperius curse on them was as easy as pie. He now had three very eager slaves to his will. He started planning his, soon to be very productive day.

09:00 Gaunt Shack, Little Hangleton

Harry made his way to the shack with relative ease. He was after all three time more powerful than Dumbledore in his prime and with parseltongue at his disposal and the fragment of Voldemort in his head, the shack basically assumed He was Voldemort and let him past. Accessing the shack and reaching the Gaunt Ring, He saw that, other than the crack from when the horcrux was removed, the ring looked the same as the hallow he already possessed. A quick mutter of _"Fiendfyre"_ and the fragment of Voldemort was removed from the ring. A quick summons for his parents confirmed that the resurrection stone hadn't lost its power as a Hallow. The thought made him smile. 'Two Sets of Hallows! One for me, One for my Love.'

09:15 Ministry of Magic, Office of Amelia Bones, Director of DMLE

The next part of Harry's Plan required abducting a prisoner from Azkaban. Given that access to the wizard prison was only through a portkey made by the Director of the DMLE or through the ferry, he decided to go the easier route and, under his cloak, imperiusing Director Bones to make a two-way portkey and leaving it on her desk. Once that had been done, He waited for the office to clear, before grabbing the portkey and proceeding with his plan.

13:00 Azkaban Prison, Maximum Security

The cloaked Harry made his way through the prison, subtly casting a minor transfiguration on his face and using the Horcrux in his scar to mask his magical signature. He made his to the cell of the prisoner he required.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black. I have need of you."

The emaciated prisoner looked up at the speaker, who highly resembled Voldemort.

"Milord? You have come for me?"

"Yes, I placed an item in your care many years ago. I have need of it and one other. One has fallen into the care of the Black family elf, the other is yours. I need to retrieve them. We will leave at once. _REDUCTO_ "

The cell door was demolished by the minor blasting hex, the Figure grabbed the prisoner and triggered the portkey.

14:00 Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London

"KREACHER!" called out Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Mistress called for Kreacher?" replied the Elf popping in to the room.

"Kreacher, I have need for the Locket of Slytherin. I am aware that Regulus gave it to you." Stated the figure behind Bellatrix.

"Kreacher promised to destroy Master Regulus' Locket. Kreacher will give it only if it is destroyed."

"It will be destroyed during the ritual I need it for. I promise you that."

POP! The Locket appeared in Kreacher's Hand

"Kreacher expects evidence of destruction by nasty tall nose-less man."

"I will give you the memory of its destruction"

14:30 Gringotts Bank

Bellatrix, under a heavy cloak, walked up to one of the Tellers.

"I have need of something from my vault, Goblin"

"Do you have your key, Witch?"

"Yes" Bellatrix handed over the key.

"Everything seems in order," The goblin handed back the key, "Griphook! Escort the Witch to her vault!"

A long cart ride brought Bellatrix to her Vault, though Griphook was displeased that the Thieves Downfall didn't take her. After a few minutes Bellatrix had taken the Cup out of her vault and returned to the surface, heading back to the figure that had brought her out of the prison.

"Here is the Cup Milord"

"You have done well Bellatrix. _Avada Kedavra_ " The figure removed the transfiguration on his face and left the dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange in the alley.

A burst of Fiendfyre destroyed the Cup and the Locket. Harry Potter then using the Elder Wand removed the Horcrux from his Scar. " _Accio Horcrux"_ The Fragment of Soul was torn from Harry's Forehead and quickly dissipated. He smiled. Now that He had destroyed 4 of the Six Horcruxes, He could rest easy on that front till he went to Hogwarts. Now he just had to prepare some allies for his future rule of the World.


	2. CH2: The Making of a Dark Lady

1st September 1987, School, Crawley, West Sussex

Hermione Granger was starting yet another lonely year at School. She had yet to make any friends that would only use her for homework. As She sat down at her chair in class the teacher made an announcement.

"Attention Everyone, we have a new Student in our class this year. Please make Harry Potter feel welcome."

The Dark-haired, green-eyed Boy was looking right at Hermione all the while. After the announcement, He went to the empty chair next to her.

"Can I sit here, Miss?"

Gulping Hermione replied, "Are… Are you sure you want to sit next to me? The other students are much better for popularity."

"I'm sure. You look like the most interesting person here. And that is where all the fun is."

As he was saying this, Hermione felt a strange feeling well up in her. Unsure of what that was she went on with her work.

She missed noticing the subtle gesture Harry made towards her as she looked away.

…

The rest of the year went rather strangely for Hermione. Whenever someone bullied her, they were inevitably found in a traumatized mess on the ground behind the bins (She started feeling rather satisfied with the resultant respect that she got). She also noticed that, while Harry didn't need help with his homework, he still stuck by her, regardless of what the rest of the school thought of him. It wasn't long before she started thinking of him as a real friend.

…

"That bushy haired bookworm probably has no real friends, she's probably doing that Potter Boy's Homework!" Exclaimed the loud-mouthed bully to her friends, walking past Harry and Hermione. Hearing this Hermione ran off crying. Harry gave a dark look to the bully, tagging her with a tracking charm, then proceeded to go to comfort Hermione.

"Hermione? You here?"

Hermione sobbed, "Go away Harry, you don't want to be friends with a bookworm, leave me alone!"

Harry grabbed Hermione and forced her to stare into his eyes. "I most certainly do, _Legilmens!_ "

Suddenly Hermione felt like she was falling, she saw Herself raising her hand to every question, felt pride whenever she answered correctly, felt anger whenever the bullies at the school attacked her, felt satisfaction when She saw them terrified and fleeing from fire, ice, wind, and having their memories wiped of the encounter, but the fear remained. Then the feeling stopped, and she was staring into Harry's eyes.

"W-w-what was that?"

"Legilmency, the art of mental intrusion, I forced you to see My memories of you from my perspective."

"H-h-how?"

"Short answer, Magic is real, I can cast it, and so can you."

"But I've never done anything like that before."

"You haven't been taught. I'll teach you as much foci-less as I can, and you remain my friend. Deal?"

"But, I, what do you get? Deals are always give and take!"

"I get your friendship for when we go to wizard school, That's what. I've never had a friend before, and that's something magic can't make."

"But, you were the most sought-after student in school before hanging out with me. Why stick with me?

"Because you have one of the most powerful magical cores in England. Same as me. If we stick together and train each other, no-one will stand in our way. The magical society is corrupt, Hermione. It'll be up to our generation to change it. So… Deal?"

"Y-y-yes, deal,"

"Now your first lesson in the mind arts. If you can't block then look away. Eyes are the easiest targets with legilmency. To block, concentrate on one thing; a concept, object, person or whatever you like; with exclusion to everything else, that's called Occlumency. If you can practice at home, eventually you can build passive shields built up of useless memories. That's how you occupy the attacker. I'll teach you legilmency after you learn occlumency."

…

"Foci-less magic requires that the user is capable of consciously accessing their magical core. Have you ever done anything that, you or your parents couldn't explain?"

"Yes, occasionally when I can't reach a book it just jumped into my hands."

"Focus on how you felt when that happened. Try and replicate that feeling, but at the same time focus your intent on what you want to happen. Occlumency is generally required to make this easier, but it can be done without it. Now you see this rock? Levitate it."

…

" _Legilmens!"_

Harry dove into Hermione's mind, trying to breakthrough her defenses. He hit a, for lack of a better term, wall, consisting of the concept "library book". He tried to push through it, open it, get around it to no avail. In the real world, a gust of wind suddenly swept into Hermione, breaking her concentration.

' _cold, wind, focus on "library book", cold, wait a minute…'_

 _'You understand the concept…'_ "But you are too easily distracted. We'll work on it. If you like we can try some active defenses next time."

"What was that word you said before you started?"

" _Legilmens._ It's the incantation for using legilmency. Almost all spells have an incantation. For the most powerful spells it's almost a requirement. It makes it easier to cast and gives your opponent a warning. I'm teaching you spells that can be easily cast silently. It'll help later when you don't have to unlearn bad dueling habits."

…

"I did it!"

The rock was now floating a meter off the ground.

"Good Job," _CRASH_ "Try and keep it up for longer, and tomorrow I'll teach you another spell."

…

 _FWOOSH_. The large pile of leaves suddenly caught fire. _SPLOOSH._ Water shot out from Harry's hands, extinguishing the blaze.

"Your turn."

…

" _Legilmens!"_

Harry made his way to Hermione's mind. Upon reaching her mindscape, he found it now resembled a rather chaotic library, with ladders, stairs and shelves reaching out every way plausible. Harry withdrew from her mind.

"You've done very well. Want to learn legilmency now?"

"Yes please!"

…

 _FWOOSH_. The flames scorched through the steel fence. Harry extinguished the conflagration with some frost.

"Good job. I think you'll get the hang of everything else rather quickly: You know how to access the magic and to use it. What do you want to know next?"

"How do you know all this, Harry? I've never seen any books about what we're doing and how did you know I could do this anyway?"

"It's a long story, Short version is I time travelled. When we turned eleven, Hogwarts sent out acceptance letters for us. We were in the same year in the previous timeline. A dark lord from the past came back and started taking over the wizarding world at the end of fourth year. Our fifth and sixth years the headmaster had us dosed with love and loyalty potions. We found out after seventh year while we were in the war with the dark lord. When he was defeated, the worm who you were potioned to be with killed you, when you stopped reacting favorably to him. Your death drove me mad with grief. I found a way to return my soul to the past, and used it so I could prevent your death."

"W-w-who killed me?"

"Our 'best friend', Ronald Weasley. I killed him in that time line for that. This timeline, Your going to do it."

"Why me?"

"Because I plan on using my future knowledge to conquer this world. And I want the one person I trust to be right there by my side."


	3. CH3 Attack of the Mail Owls

13th September 1990, Hermione's House, Crawley

Today was the day. During the three years that he'd known and trained her, Harry had made sure she'd be prepared for today. She watched the driveway as a woman, wearing a rather formal robe, made her way to the front door and knocked. Hermione opened the door and raised her occlumency barriers. She didn't want to risk Harry's Secret coming out.

"Hello Miss Granger. I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Are your Parents in?"

"I'm sorry but I am legally required to inform you that you are trespassing and that trespassers will be shot. Thank you!" Hermione replied, smiling sweetly as she slammed the door shut.

"Hermione, who was at the door?" Her Father asked as he descended the stairs.

"No one important, Daddy." Replied Hermione

Professor McGonagall knocked on the door again, shocked at the gall of the young girl. 'Well,' She thought, 'at least she'll get along with the twins.'

This time Mr. Granger answered the door.

"Sorry about my daughter, ever since the teachers at school failed to stop the bulling issue, she just hasn't respected any adult she doesn't know. Can I help you?"

"Yes, thank you. I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your Daughter has been accepted into Hogwarts, I am here to introduce your family to the magical world."

"I see. So, I'm guessing that you're here about the strange things that she and her friend do. Come inside, we'll talk about this with my Wife and Hermione."

As she entered, Professor McGonagall couldn't help but feel a shiver go down her spine as Hermione stared at her with a rather evil smirk on her face. The girl would undoubtable cause trouble in Hogwarts.

25th July 1991, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

Harry smirked. Today would be the day He could finally begin His conquest of the wizarding world. His training of Hermione had gone well, despite having to apparate from here to her school each day. He'd found that by training her himself, to deal with the bullies, he'd cured her of her authority worship.

He had gotten his puppets to invest heavily in computer companies, and other industries that he knew would be successful. He'd even done some research into changing the fidelius charm to hide abstract information rather than a location. He'd have to go somewhere private for Hermione to help with the casting, but when he succeeded, he would have finally dealt with most of the death eaters abilities. It was, after all much harder to cast the killing curse, cruciatus and imperius without the incantation.

He heard mail being sent though the flap in the door. 'Showtime'

"Dudley, get the mail." Said Vernon

"Make Harry get it." Retorted Dudley

"Harry, get the mail."

Harry rolled his eyes. Getting the Dursleys to act somewhat independently after years of being imperiused was not an easy task. He got up and collected the mail, handing the appropriate letters to each person.

"Dad, The Freak's got a letter!" Said Dudley master of the obvious.

"Give it here, Boy!"

"But it's addressed to me! See: Harry Potter, the Cupboard Under the Stair, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey."

Vernon took the letter, tossed it in the fire place and set it on fire. A new letter came out of the mail slot, identical to the first. After repeating his treatment of the first letter, more and more letters bombarded the house, a horde of mail owls, had got in in the confusion and Harry was enjoying the Dursley's Pain.

The unending swarm of letters continued, Vernon eventually took everyone to a rather out of the way Island, the same Island that Harry finally got his Letter the first time through.

23:59 30th July Hut on the Rock in the Sea

Harry counted down the seconds to his birthday. As the clock struck midnight, Hagrid started banging on the door and soon the door was flung open from his blows.

00:00 31st July

"Yer a Wizard, 'Arry!"

"No, Really? I thought I was the Goddamn Batman!" Harry sarcastically drawled in reply to Hagrid's statement of the obvious. "I figured that out ages ago. Only possible reason why the word 'magic' was Taboo, and the old men in robes randomly bowed down to me."

10:00 31st July, Gringotts

"And does Mr Potter have his key?" queried the Goblin.

"No Mr Potter does not. Mr Potter also wishes to be talked to by Mr Goblin like he is actually in the room rather than not." Replied Harry

"err, I've got yer key 'ere 'Arry" said Hagrid, pulling the key out of his pocket, rather startled at the behaviours that Harry was showing.

"Thank you." Harry handed the key to the Goblin. "I trust everything is in order?"

"Yes, everything seems in order, Griphook! Take these surface dwellers to vault 687!" said the Goblin

"err, 'fore I forget, Dumbledore said for me to collect the You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which."

"And to vault You-Know-Which." Grumbled the Goblin.

10:30 Ollivander's

"The wand chooses the Wizard, Harry Potter." Said Ollivander.

"I know that! I'm just saying you'll have more luck finding a match for me in Holly Wood and Phoenix Feather! We both have more important things to get on with, so at least try it!"

Ollivander grumbled, "Fine, but it won't necessarily be a match!"

The wand, as soon as it touched Harry's hand unleashed a small display of red and gold sparks.

"Told you so!" teased Harry.

Ollivander was apoplectic.

09:00 1st September, Kings Cross Station.

Harry made his way to the platform early, making sure to avoid the Weasleys. Upon reaching platform 9 and ¾ s, He went through the train, looking for Hermione. He quickly found her in one of the compartments, warded the compartment, and turned to face Hermione.

"How has your day been Hermione?"

"Fine thanks, You?"

"Good. Want to try screwing up a whole lot of wizards?"

"Sure, but how?"

Harry took out the Elder Wand and pointed it in the air between them.

" _Fidelius 'The Incantation for the Killing Curse is Avada Kedavra' the Secret Keepers are Hermione Jane Granger and Harry James Potter, Fidelius 'the incantation for the Cruciatus is Crucio' the Secret Keepers are Hermione Jane Granger and Harry James Potter, Fidelius 'the Incantation for the Imperius is Imperio' the Secret Keepers are Hermione Jane Granger and Harry James Potter"_

A beam of light struck Hermione and Harry in the chest then faded away.

"What did you just do?!"

"I fideliused the unforgivables. You are now the only person in the world that can cast them. Or rather you are the only one who can give permission. The way a Fidelius works is that the secret keepers, i.e. us, are the only ones who can spread the secret. Even If someone we told knew the Incantations, they wouldn't be able to use them unless the person they were casting on also knew. So, Genius or what?"

"Alright, I admit that was clever. So, what's the plan for when we get to school?"

"First, I'll need to show you the room of requirement. Then we can see about removing a certain Item from Dumbledore's possession…"

They continued planning throughout the throughout the trip./span/p


	4. CH4: Assortment of Errors

1st September 1991 Great Hall Hogwarts

Dumbledore sat on his throne in the Great Hall, waiting for the First-Years to arrive. He was rather excited as today; his manipulations can finally start to mature. With Harry Potter in the school at the same time as the possessed Quirrell, He can now begin to cultivate the hero worship in the boy. The Entrance opens, and the first years enter the hall.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and put on the hat." Called out McGonagall

"Abbott, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat bellowed.

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW!"

…

"Crabbe, Vincent"

As Crabbe was called up, Harry subtly pointed the Elder wand at the hat and with his will power overrode the hat's magic.

' _What have we here? Plenty of loyalty, no wit, no bravery, and most of all no cunning. One place for you my lad!'_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The unexpected sorting took Dumbledore by surprise. 'That Boy was supposed to go to Slytherin, like the other dark families. I suppose that he could be like Black, I'll have to watch him.'

"Davis, Tracy,"

"SLYTHERIN!"

…

"Goyle, Gregory"

Again, Harry took control of the Hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The second wrong sorting of the night took Dumbledore by surprise. This wasn't how things were supposed to go!

"Granger, Hermione,"

Hermione, as she went under the Hat, locked down her Occlumency barriers, to show the hat the traits she wanted it to see.

"SLYTHERIN!"

That last sorting took Dumbledore off guard entirely. A Muggle-born, in SLYTHERIN? Something had to be wrong with the Hat, but he couldn't interfere with it now, He would draw too much negative attention. At least the blood wards over the Dursleys should make the weapon into a nice pliable Gryffindor. His plans wouldn't work otherwise.

…

"Malfoy, Draco,"

Harry grinned as he took control of the Hat again. This would cure the little shit's ego problems!

The Hat smirked as it was lowered onto Draco's Head.

"You're an arrogant little twit aren't you! No, you won't be heading there, you have no cunning whatsoever! No, the only place for you is… GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco went white at the declaration, as did Dumbledore. If even a Malfoy could be sorted wrong, what would happen with the Weapon?

…

"Potter, Harry,"

The students started whispering as Harry made his way to the stool. He internally smirked. This would upset the apple cart!

' _What have we here? Courage, and Ambition in spades, Wit and intelligence as well, and loyalty, but only to those who've earned it. Ahh! Plenty of Cunning too, and what's this? Parseltongue? Yes, there is only one place for you my boy.'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall went silent, save for Hermione, who clapped and welcomed Harry into the seat next to her. Dumbledore was flabbergasted. Something was wrong with either the Weapon or the Sorting Hat, maybe both! He knew the Weasley Boy would now shun Harry as would most of the backup spies! He really needed to try and get a new spy and quickly!

…

"Weasley, Ronald,"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Well, there went there being any hope that something would go right, thought Dumbledore, as his plans all burned to ashes, much like his Phoenix.

…

Severus Snape was horrified. Potter's son in _Slytherin?!_ And a Malfoy in Gryffindor? This was a disaster in the making. At the end of the Feast he went and gathered his Snakes and took them to the common room.

"Attention, First-years. Welcome to Slytherin. I am your Head of House, Professor Snape. There are some rules for you here in Slytherin. Rule One: any arguments with members of your house, Stay in the house. We want to provide a united front. There is significant prejudice against Slytherin, in the outside world." He trailed off and stared at Harry. "Any _Celebrity_ you may have had before Hogwarts will not apply in house and maybe used against you out there." He resumed looking over the others. "Rule Two: Don't get caught. If you have a problem with someone and try for revenge make sure it can't be traced back to you. Rule Three: If you need help ask for it from a Prefect or Fellow Student first! I don't Like being disturbed! Dismissed!"

Snape made his way to his quarters. He really needed a stiff drink!

…

Minerva McGonagall was in shock. A Muggleborn in Slytherin? Worse, Lily and James' boy in the house of the Snakes? And to top it off, a Malfoy in Gryffindor?

'this will be a long seven years,' she thought.

…

07:00 2nd September

After waking up in the Slytherin dorms, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Room of Requirements. Today they were further reducing Voldemort's soul. Harry paced outside the room entrance.

'I need a room containing the Horcrux of Voldemort, I need a room containing the Horcrux of Voldemort, I need a room containing the Horcrux of Voldemort,'

The door appeared and inside was the Room of Lost things. Luckily, Harry remembered where the Horcrux was from his last time through, and they found it quickly.

"Hermione, do you want to destroy this one? The incantation is _Fiendfyre_ , and you have to work up a lot of anger to make it work."

"Sure, Harry," She closed her eyes and used her occlumency to dredge up the necessary anger.

" _FIENDFYRE"_

The cursed flames leapt from her wand and burnt through the Diadem. Harry extinguished the Fiendfyre once the Horcrux was consumed.


	5. CH5: Getting into the Swing of Things

After reducing the number of remaining fragments of Voldemort's soul, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall, for their timetables. Snape was in a terrible mood, more so than usual, and there was a faint scent of fire whiskey that hung about him.

"Potter, Granger, your timetables," and continued, trying to get as far as possible.

…

As Breakfast was being served, many post owls carrying red smoking letters flew to various first year students. Hermione noticed this and pointed it out to Harry.

"Their called Howlers," replied Harry, "They're made for expressing your _frustration_ with someone."

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU GET INTO HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"DRACO MALFOY, YOU ARE DISOWNED FOR BEING A BLOOD TRAITOR GRYFFINDOR"  
"VINCENT CRABBE/GREGORY GOYLE…"

"They're not really that interesting," continued Harry resuming his breakfast, Howlers continuing to rant at the targeted students.

…

Hermione looked at her timetable. "Looks like we have Potions with the Gryffindor's first, followed by Herbology with the Ravens."

Harry smirked, "How much do you want to traumatise Snape?"

Hermione face lit up at the thought of maiming a teacher. "How about enough so that he has to join an Alcoholics Anonymous group? I think I can get him drinking two lessons in."

"I'll bet I can get him drinking before you! Ten Galleons."

"I'll take that bet."

…

"Patil"

"Present!"

"Parkinson"

"Present"

Snape paused at Harry's name.

"Potter, Our new Celebrity…"

"Present and accounted for Professor Snape, Sir!"

Snape's eye twitched at Harry's cheerful voice.

…

"POTTER. What do you get if you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A great way to blow up the brewer if one hasn't followed all the steps prior and after, in making draught of the living death."

Snape grumbled at the correct answer.

"Where would I find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, but that won't help you much, as Bezoars are used as an antidote to poisons. I highly doubt that, were you poisoned a goat would be particularly convenient. Therefore, the bezoars are most likely kept in the supply cupboard."

"Difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane."  
"Same plant, different part of plant. Are you actually going to ask us something _challenging_ Professor?"

"10 points from Gryffindor for cheating."

"I'm a Slytherin," Harry stated flatly.

Snape looked rather constipated.

…

Herbology was rather boring for the pair. Going through basic plant safety, i.e. how most of the plants will kill you if you let them, how we won't be messing with the plants till you know an effective countermeasure, etc.

"This is rather boring isn't it, Hermione?" Said Harry.

"Yes, such a shame we can't move on to the dangerous stuff yet."

…

After lunch, they had their first Charms lesson. When calling out the roll, Flitwick squeaked and fell from the tower of books he stood on, when he reached Harry's name.

"Alright, everyone. Today we are going to try the Lumos Charm. Incantation Lumos, Wand motion like so and, _LUMOS_ , cast."

Harry and Hermione smirked and put away their wands.

" _LUMOS_." A bright light came into existence above their palms.

"What, you've done it already? And wandless? 10 points to Slytherin each for a brilliant performance!" exclaimed Flitwick.

…

Their last class of the day was Transfiguration. Remembering the trick that McGonagall pulled in the first timeline, Harry sent a message to Hermione with legilmency.

'She'll be in an Animagus form when we enter the class. Want to prank her?'

'A prank? Sounds fun. What's Animagus though?'

'Animagus is the art of turning into an animal. People can only have one form, but once they have the form, only the Animagus reversal charm can force them out. Otherwise they could choose to be either Human or Animal. I never learnt it in the previous timeline. Do you want to learn with me?'

'Sure, what's the prank you're going to pull?'

'Why ruin the surprise?'

…

As Harry and Hermione entered the class, Harry saw McGonagall in her feline form. He made his way to the front of the class, picked her up and started petting her. McGonagall was startled at this but, being a cat, decided to keep being pet. Meanwhile, Harry wandered over to the window, opened it and set the cat outside.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure pets aren't supposed to be in the classroom," He locked the window and made his way back to his seat, waiting for Professor McGonagall. He didn't have to wait long after the bell rang.

"HARRY POTTER!"

He turned about with an innocent expression on his face.

"Yes?"

…

After that stunt, which Harry got away with by claiming he thought it was a real cat, Hermione dragged Harry to the Room of Requirements.

"Alright, now how to we go about becoming an Animagus?"

The Room shifted itself around them, presenting three books. The books flipped open a few pages. Harry had a look at the books.

"This method here involves a potion, and being reasonable good at occlumency. Downside is one of the ingredients to the potion is a mandrake leaf that has soaked in your mouth for a month. It appears to be the ministry approved method. Next one involves using occlumency to find your inner animal and at the same time wandlessly transfiguring yourself. Downside is you must be an expert in wandless transfiguration. We never went through that in our training. Final method is in the oldest book. Uses a potion that looks like it uses a Polyjuice as a base, and neutralised basilisk venom. It also requires that you use a small piece of the animal that you want to become, a hair, scale, feather or other such sample. I'm going to try the third method. You?"

"Third as well. I wonder, can the Room pull stuff from their locations in the castle or does it just make copies? I wish we knew!"

Suddenly a new book appeared on the table. 'Operations of the Room of Requirement: Runic Arrays and User's Manual'. Harry looked over at Hermione, whose shocked expression quickly turned into a smirk as she dove for the book.

…

"Huh… Looks like the room can actually pull almost anything into itself, provided it is in the castle. If it enters the room but isn't removed, it's sent to the 'Room of Lost Things' configuration. Since it's powered by Hogwarts' own wards, we should be able to get items that were previously inaccessible."

Harry was deep in thought at that. "I have an idea. I would like the Philosophers stone to appear right in front of me with usage instructions."

The ruby red gem that Harry had last seen in the mirror appeared before him, with a small note. Harry picked up the note.

"Dear Albus,

I'm sorry but I simply cannot afford to have the final philosopher's stone in any hands but my wife's or my own. But I'm sure that this early prototype will suit your purposes. It will transmute and metal into fool's gold and the elixir it produces highly resembles draught of living death. This should suffice.

So long,

Nicholas Flamel."

Harry looked at Hermione. "So the Headmaster's entire plan rested on a fake stone? A pity the room can't shove this back where it found it!"

The stone suddenly vanished from Harry's hand.

"Or maybe it can. Either way, we still need all the ingredients for that Animagus Potion, Harry," Said Hermione. As she said that, a cauldron appeared in the room along with several vials of ingredients, a strange runic array centred on the cauldron and a copy of 'Most Potent Potions' on the Polyjuice page. A note was stuck to the runic array that Hermione went and picked up.

"'The Temporal Acceleration Array is an essential array for the lengthy brewing of potions. When active, anything within the Circle is sped up at a 720 to 1 ratio. One second outside is 720 seconds inside. The Array can be triggered with the activation rune( ). To power down the array the deactivation rune (❌) can be used.' Oh Harry! We can finish the potion in one hour!"

Harry meanwhile was looking through the ingredients. "There's no Basilisk Venom or Phoenix tears, nor are there any parts of our chosen animals. We'll have to get those ourselves. If I remember the timeline correctly, there'll be a harvesting opportunity next year. But we'll have to wait for that. Oh! And before I forget! Bring any wands made of Elder and any Cloaks of True Invisibility."

Two Wands and Cloaks appeared, one of each was already Mastered by Harry. He could sense the Ones tied to him.

"Hermione, Pick up the remaining Wand and Cloak."

"Why?"

"Because there are two sets of three items each, and I've already master one set. I want you to master the other."

Hermione picked up the wand, it unleashed a torrent of Green and Black sparks as it bonded to her. She then pulled the cloak over her shoulders, and vanished from the neck down. Harry then reached into his pocket and handed Hermione the spare resurrection stone.

"Congratulations, Hermione. You are now the Mistress of Death."

…


	6. CH6: Machinations of the Manipulator

20:00 6th September, Head's Office

Things were not going well for Albus. Earlier in the week The Elder wand had gone missing, as had the Potter Invisibility Cloak. He hadn't even gotten around to treating it with Malaclaw Venom, to make it easier to keep track of. How would he ingratiate himself with Potter now? Regardless, it was now time for the first Head of House Meeting of the School Year.

"Now, how have the First Years been settling in?"

Minerva was the first to speak up.

"Mr Potter and Miss Granger been causing havoc. Potter threw me out the window first lesson and Granger warded their seats with a reverse age line the next."

Filius was next.

"I found them to be the best students in the class. They've mastered wandless magic and have been completing their Charms that way. They have been getting them on the first try!"

Pomona followed with, "They're HORRIBLE! They set the poor venomous tentacular on fire, liquified the devil's snare and started a Mandrake Choir! And they shouldn't have been able to get at those!"

Snape finished with, "They are menaces and should be expelled!"

Albus felt a sense of dread creep over him. How had the weapon gotten this good? And for the weapon to have an unapproved of accomplice! He knew he would have to do something.

…

Harry and Hermione had completed their homework and were now studying various subjects in the room of requirement.

"Hermione, looks like Alchemy is a sort of mix between potions and transfiguration. You put materials in that relate to your end goal, use your magic to fuel the change as well as burning off some of the excess material. Maybe we should have a look at that later in the year."

"Sounds good Harry, I'm looking up ways to make new living things."

"I'm sorry? What?"

"The book suggests that new creatures can be created through some form of alchemy. You have to start with similar creatures though to get what you want, and then you also have to use some rare ingredients like neutralised Basilisk venom. What is that stuff anyway?"

"Basilisk venom is highly destructive and has only one cure, Phoenix tears. If you add the tears to the venom, it neutralises the destructive tendencies and becomes a sort of genetic restructuring tool. Presumably you would force the animals into a new form, then use the venom to keep it that way. Is that what it says?"

"Yup, that's how you do it. Say, earlier, you said that there would be a harvesting opportunity next year. What did you mean?"

"The last of Voldemort's Horcruxes will arrive in Hogwarts and it will unleash the Basilisk. We will have to make sure that most of this year follows the original timeline, in order to get access to it."

Hermione picked up another book that the Room had acquired for them.

"'Dark Rituals for the Dark Lovers'. What is this supposed to be?" She flicked through some of the rituals. " _Two Heart are One ritual? What's… Oh! It's Horcruxes. Looks like the difference is that instead of an object being used as a soul container, You literally give half your heart to your partner. End result is that both people can draw on the others experience and powers and can only be killed if both participants are killed. Otherwise, they go into a wraith like form. Maybe we should try that?"_

 _"Maybe, if we can get our hands on a philosopher's stone. Those sorts of things don't prevent ageing."_

 _…_

31st October 1991

Harry was prepared for the troll today, as was Hermione. Their plan was brilliant. As they left charms, thoroughly embarrassing Ron Weasley, Hermione hit him with a timed, wandless, compulsion. Just before Quirrell came in, he would have the urge to visit the Third-Floor Girls bathroom, the same room the troll went to last time. Harry smirked, this would really be worth it.

…

Ronald Weasley was having a terrible time in Hogwarts. First, he was unable to find Harry Potter on the train, and therefore failed the Headmaster's Mission, then he was sorted into Hufflepuff, of all places! Any attempts he'd made to befriend Harry had been prevented by virtue of him only hanging around that Granger girl, or Harry simply not being there. Next, His Mother had sent him a howler, and after he tried to entice(bully) his housemates into doing his homework, he was being ostracised. Even Crabbe and Goyle avoided him! Now, though it was the Halloween feast. Or, in other words, finally a satisfying meal! Suddenly, Ron felt the urge to get up and go to the girl's bathroom. Being the weak-willed fool, he was, he immediately got up and made his way there. Unfortunately, he just missed Quirrell entering and proclaiming a Troll was in the castle.

He would not be found until it was too late.

…

Madame Pompfey was in a rather irritable mood. Having had to stay up throughout the night, just to keep the Weasley boy alive. Unfortunately, that mood was not helped by the news she had to deliver.

"Albus, I don't care what your plans were. The boy is little more than a squib now!"

"But how? He received his Hogwarts letter."

"He ruptured his magical core with that troll. His core was leaking and the medical potions only served to hasten the leak. His core was already so tiny that by the time I picked it up, his core was gone, and the potions lost their effect. He's going to have to go home."

Albus was now in a bad mood too. He couldn't have a pureblood going without his magic, but now he had little else to do but to remove him from Hogwarts.

"Very well. _Stupefy!_ "

Madame Pompfey fell over.

"Sorry my dear but for the Greater Good, no one must know. _Sectumsempra_ _! Obliviate! Evanesco! Enervate!_ "

He wiped Madame Pompfey's memories of Ronald Weasley, then killed the squib and vanished his body. He then walked off to _Obliviate_ the rest of the staff and students of the existence of Ronald Weasley. After doing so He apparated to the Burrow, and wiped the remaining Weasleys of Ron's existence as well as installing a compulsion to, whenever someone asked about Ron to immediately Obliviate them of the knowledge.

…

The Day after Halloween, everyone was gathered by the prefects in the great hall for breakfast. As this hadn't happened in the last timeline, Harry made sure to check the Gryffindor table for Ronald, but could find him. He quickly made eye contact with Hermione.

'Hermione, Ronald's missing. This didn't happen in the last timeline. I think you've killed your murderer-to-be!'

Hermione replied, 'He's dead? Such a shame. I really wanted to draw it out a bit more. Such a shame.'

After everyone gathered in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up and pulled his wand out.

"Attention everyone," he called out, " _Obliviate_ , _Compulso,_ Ronald Weasley does not exist, you will obliviate anyone who asks of him of his existence!"

The spells washed over Harry and Hermione's Occlumency shields without any effect, but everyone else in the hall fell prey to the enchantments. Harry made eye contact with Hermione again.

'Best if we go and do some more research I think.'

…

After attending classes for the day, Harry and Hermione made their way to the room of requirement, to do some of the rituals that they had found.

"First ritual we have…" Harry looked at the list in his hand, "… the Two hearts are one ritual."

The room shifted to create the runic arrays for the ritual, and summoned forth two silver knives.

They undressed and grabbed the knives, stepped into the circle and started the ritual.

 **"Stars and Moon and setting sun,**

 **One is two and two is one,**

 **Half my heart to make you whole,**

 **Bound in magic mind and soul."**

As the performed the ritual, they, using the knives, cut out half their still beating hearts, and traded them. As soon as the exchange was completed, the cuts in their chests healed and their half-hearts fused. At the final word, there was a massive blast of energy that emanated from them, rendering them unconscious.

…

When they awoke, they had experienced several changes. First, all the malnourishment from his first few years at the Dursley's was corrected, and they both now had plenty of well-defined wiry muscle. Hermione's eidetic memory and Harry's Parseltongue ability were shared between them, and they could now share each other's perceptions and thoughts without legilmency.

…

They continued to create havoc in the classes throughout the year. Thanks to the strategic reshuffling of the houses, Harry no longer had to worry about any of the major confrontations, save the end of year one. Of course, it did amuse them when Hagrid's hut caught fire, and he was dragged off to Azkaban for illegal dragon breeding.

Of course, all good things come to an end, so when Dumbledore was called out to the ministry, Harry and Hermione waited under their invisibility cloaks for Quirrell to enter the forbidden corridor. They followed, through the puzzles waiting for Quirrell to solve them before moving on. When Quirrell reached the potions challenge and breezed through it, they cast the flame freezing charm on themselves with their elder wands, and followed to the final confrontation.

…

"I can see myself holding the stone, I'm presenting it to my master, but how I get it?"

Harry uncloaked and spoke up, "You have to want the stone, but not to use it. That how the protection works."

Quirrell spun around, "Potter? Have you come to protect the stone from my master?"

"Nope," Harry walk in front of the mirror, pulled the stone out of his pocket and tossed it to Quirrell. "I want you to give it to your master and tell him I want to be in the inner circle and that Hermione comes with me with protection from the pure bloods. I want him to kill Dumbledore for me."

Quirrell was stunned, Potter of all people wanted Voldemort back? He unfortunately missed the Stupefy heading for his back.

…

Hermione, uncloaking, conjured a cauldron and, filled it with water. She added the stone and lit a fire under the cauldron, causing the water to take on a dull orange colour and syrupy texture. She opened Quirrell's mouth and poured the fake elixir down his throat. With Voldemort contained by the fluid (given the similarities to Draught of the Living Death), Harry and Hermione recloaked, and made their way to the dormitories.

…

When Harry got of the Hogwarts express, He refreshed the imperious on the Dursley's with the elder wand. Hermione, however, started using compulsions to manipulate the behaviour of her Parents. You couldn't have people getting suspicious of you after all.

…


End file.
